


rotting towns

by lesbianstwilight



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Gothic, Small Towns, something wicked this way comes - Freeform, we love pacific northwest regional gothic, we love victoria in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianstwilight/pseuds/lesbianstwilight
Summary: Bella watches the town around her fall to ruins. It is a sight to behold.





	rotting towns

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, sorry :/. also just to preface this i started this in my head thinking grammar is fake so thats ur warning. also im a slut for victoria/bella so

Forks is cold, rainy and rotting. Always rotting and rotting and rotting. Trees are falling and the wolves are getting louder, so loud. Bella can’t remember the last time she got a full night sleep. The wolves are always howling and the trees are always rotting, so loud. Always. 

+

Jacob moves like a wolf, a graceful one. She told him as much. He laughed awkwardly and shined his pretty smile. It seemed off-kilter and not quite right, but Bella doesn’t mind. They’ve all got things to hide. 

+

Bella struggles to remind herself that at one point she was warm, that this cold hasn’t seeped into her bones. The sun exists and there was a time where the fog didn’t hang so low and heavy. 

There is a world outside of Forks, she reminds herself, it’s strange though, she can hardly remember it. 

+

The Cullen’s are weird but no one but Bella seems to take note of their weirdness. Her peers treat them like gods. Bella thinks it must get tiring, being compared to gods so often. It must be an awful lot to live up to. 

\+ 

Edward dances around her, deadly and monstrous. She wonders when whatever game he’s playing with her will end. There was something murderous in his gaze when he first looked at her, it sent a shiver down her spine. 

It was the most alive she’d felt in months. 

+

She takes a lot of walks through the forest, it’s like tempting fate. She feels the creature's eyes burn through the back of her neck. 

Try it, she wants to scream, I dare you. 

Bella swears she doesn’t have a death wish. 

+

There’s something wicked hidden in the soil of Forks. Lying in wait of a shift of worlds. Bella can taste it, like blood and honey. Ancient bones burning and rising and making. 

+

She no longer dreams of the sun but that’s mostly because she doesn’t remember it. The fog is so thick that Bella can no longer drive her truck safely. She walks everywhere now. She gets lost a lot. 

The wolves have seeped into the day, their howls no longer restricted to night. 

+

No one in the town mentions the bodies piling up around them. Ripped to shreds and bloodless ribbons. The students at Forks high school are getting ready for prom and murmuring about whether or not Edward Cullen has found a date. The bodies in the morgue aren’t even cold. 

Her father tells her it’s small-town life. 

Bella nods, of course, how could she have forgotten?

+

Renee. That was her mother's name. Bella hasn’t heard from her mother in a long while. Her face grows cloudy in Bella’s mind, obscured by the fog. 

+

The forest is humming with rot again and Bella can’t stand it. It’s witching hour, the night is dark and wrought with creatures. 

Bella doesn’t have a death wish, she swears as she walks barefoot into the night, towards the hum of rot. She’s just tired is all and wants the humming to stop. 

The forest is cold but Bella hardly notices, she’s always been cold, right?

The farther she goes the louder the hum, Bella follows the sound like breadcrumbs. 

At the end of the hum, she is greeted with another body, still gushing with blood. A woman is crouched over it, she moves as though part feline. Grace and strength and teeming with the hum, her bright red hair glows in the moonlight. 

When the woman finally looks up towards Bella, the man’s blood is smeared like paint across her pale face. She reminds Bella of sacrifices made and the transfer of powers. The forest is hungry and the woman is just paying her due. 

The woman stares, unblinking, her eyes as red as rubies. 

“Witch,” the woman finally says. Not as though an accusation but more like a prayer, soft and vivid.

“I don’t think I’m a witch,” Bella says. Not in this lifetime at least. 

The woman cleans the blood from her face in one swipe with the back of her hand. She stands tall and unflinching. 

“Who are you?” The woman asks. 

“Bella.” 

The woman tilts her head slightly to the side, her eyes ever unblinking, always staring, “Victoria.” 

They stand, facing each other in the middle of the rotting woods, she speaks again, “This town is strange.” 

Bella nods as if in understanding, but truthfully, she can’t remember any town but this. This has always been all there is. They’ve reached the end of the earth. 

“We should leave before the wolves get here. They’re looking for something tonight.” 

Victoria smiles as if Bella said something funny, “They always are.”

+

Victoria is like the Cullens except different. That’s all she says. 

“You’re a blood drinker,” Bella states while Victoria goes through the things on her dresser in meticulous order. 

“And you’re a witch.” 

Bella doesn’t think that’s true but who is she to argue with an immortal being? 

+

“Your town is strange,” Victoria says again. 

“You’ve said.” 

“Something wicked this way comes,” Victoria hisses through her teeth. 

That was a book, Bella thinks. At one point maybe, her memories are proving to be hazy, the fog must be getting to her. 

+

Victoria kisses like she’s fighting a war. Their teeth clash like daggers and she draws blood for the thrill. Bella can’t remember a time where she was so in love, so desperately in love. 

+

“Witch.”

A loud sigh weaves through the air of the forest night. 

+

The town crumbles before Bella’s eyes. The bones have risen and the forest is no longer rotting. It eats the town alive. 

Her father was slowly swallowed up by a tree. He tells her it’s just small-town life, that’s all. Part of his foot is still stuck out the trunk. 

That’s just small-town life. 

+

By the time Victoria changes her, Forks no longer exists. The fog has eaten what the forest didn’t and the wolves have quieted. 

When they pass the decaying Forks sign and disappear into the night, Bella doesn’t look back. The forest is still hungry and it will steal whatever glances its way. 

Bella gets back memories, bits, and pieces at a time. Of a great burning star in the sky and a woman named Renee. She remembers towns that weren’t so loud with rotting. 

She says as much to Victoria. 

“Told you your town was strange.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
